Light of the Wind Waves
by Avarianna
Summary: Hikari Namikaze has finally returned home after learning of her brothers survival. She meets old friends, and deals with the lies those closest to her have fed since the death of her parents. The daughter of the Yondaime Hokage is back and she's not happy
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** Hello there, so this is my first story published on here. I will try to update as often as I can but I am in university and work part time as well so forgive me if I miss an upload every once in a while. I don't have a Beta reader yet so if you see any notable errors please tell me, and I use naruto wikia as a source of information for anything I am not familiar with. I actually DO have a plot outline for this and this fanfic although follows the story line is NOT centered on Naruto Uzumaki NOR the romantic interest. I'm putting this on here for my own growth in writing, while indulging in something I enjoy so I really don't care that the "naruto's sister" clique could be applied to my character if you like it awesome if you don't I don't care, though I am very argumentative and if I find a weak point in any reviews I WILL exploit it... thanks.

The main character in this Fanfic is an OC named Hikari Namikaze she was born before the war but as the naruto time line is not at all concrete I did some tweaking of the facts, though not huge if you are a mega fan you would notice. Here are some facts of what we know to help with the story line:

_Sasori disappeared from Sunagakure [roughly 8 years before the Kyubi attack] leading to the start of the 3 Great Shinobi War. Sakumo Hatake committed seppuku [roughly a year later]. Konoha started being aggressive in the war shortly before Kakashi was promoted to Jonin [at age 13], their mission to destroy the bridge was one of Konoha's "first aggressive moves". This was roughly 2 years before the Kyubi's attack, so within this time frame the war ended and Minato became Hokage [It was noted he was promoted hokage when he was "not yet 30"]._

Hikari's time line and the made up event's and reasons pertaining to her and the co-existence in the naruto-verse:

_Hikari was 9 years old when Naruto was born so a year before the war during "a time of peace" when minato [around 20] was not yet legendary in the shinobi world, however because Kushina was the jinchuriki at the time her pregnancy and marriage was kept hidden until after Hikari's birth. Kushina left leaf without revealing her pregnancy [lasting 10 months] to anyone but minato and had Hikari in secrete before Madara could find out about it. When she returned with baby Hikari in tow Hikari's existence was known and when she turned 5 was hidden away due to Minato's concern to the growing tensions of the war and his growing prominence. She looks much like her mother with pale skin, long bright red hair and violet eyes, but has her father's more slim elegant face. She was taught some of minato's and kushina's personal jutsu's one of the first after learning Fuinjutsu [sealing techniques] was her fathers Hiraishin no Jutsu so that if she was ever in immediate danger she could transport to a predetermined safe area. [My concept of Minato's Hiraishin Jutsu is that as it teleports the user to a marked area the jutsu-shiki is unique to each user and each jutsu-shiki [technique formula] used is different meaning you must remember each formula marked.]_

I wanted Hikari to be able to do something in regards to the Kyubi, so as we know nothing about Minato's parents I've made up a little something to give her this ability you will find out what it is later or you may have guessed it before it is pointed out point blank.

**_Prologue_**

I didn't understand until much later the significance of what had happened that day, to me it was just another instance of not quite getting what my Tou-san was thinking about.

I still remember it clearly, our last day together. Ka-san was unusually quiet and Tou-san unusually loud, I should have guessed then that something was wrong. I had just turned nine years old and Tou-san had been hokage for 3 years, Ka-san and myself were kept hidden from the world still as it was only shortly after the war. He was afraid for our safety, so I wasn't even allowed to join the academy even though they both had trained me since I could stand. I was naïve back then, I still didn't understand the significance of them sending me away. I had thought it was finally time for me to be free from those cold stonewalls that had caged me in for 4 years. If I had known I would've held a little tighter as Ka-san hugged me goodbye, I would've said more to my unborn outouto, I would have jumped on Tou-san and refused to let go. As they had handed me over to Jiraiya-jiji I would have looked back longer, imprinting their faces deeper into my memory and I would have cried kicking and screaming begging them to let me stay a little longer.

It wasn't until a month later that I learned of their deaths, it wasn't until a month later they told me my outouto had died in childbirth, it wasn't until a month later my bright happy world fell down around my fingers cracking and breaking into tiny pieces. Jiraiya-jiji left me at Mount Myoboku with Ogama-jiji while he went back to Konoha, leaving me there for a little over a year. I learned allot with the Toads of Mount Myoboku, Shima-san and Fukusaku-san taught me of natural energy otherwise known as Senjutsu. Ogama-jiji spoke to me with wisdom and knowledge Slowly but surely the Mysterious Tree Mountain pieced my shattered heart back together again. Then after a year on the tranquil mountain Jiraiya-jiji came back for me, and I returned to the real world again.

I trained with Jiraiya-jiji for a little over a year, learning about all his weird quirks Ka-san had defended me from with a vengeance. Sometimes I'd say something about how Ka-san or Tou-san would react to the things he pulled me into, then he'd get this strange look on his face before becoming the goofy Ero-jiji I knew him as. When I turned 11 he left me with Michiko-san a Miko from the uzumaki clan that had survived the destruction of whirlpool with ka-san. She was very old and taught me much about the sealing techniques Uzushiogakure was renowned for, and before she passed away she sent for Tsunade-ba-chan a distant relative of my mothers to come get me.

I traveled with the slug-sannin for many years, and though I wasn't much for medical jutsu she was able to teach me near perfect chakra control, which lead to me being able to master the balancing of my physical and spiritual chakra. I stayed with the woman who came to be like an aunt to me until I was 17 where with the blessing of her, Jiraiya-jiji and the Sandaime-Hokage (other wise known to me a ojiii-sama) left to explore the world. I traveled to many different countries and became friends with many different people. 5 years later I came across the Land of Waves, a place that had previously been almost cut off from the rest of the world due to the tyranny of a man named Gato. Upon entering the town the bridge was built to I heard an interesting story that had me seething with anger and joy. This is where everything began; this is where what I had been searching for, for almost 13 years came back to me. My heart burned under the pain of it's scars, my soul cried out and a joy so deep, a pain so strong, and a heartache so unbearable smoldered under my skin.

They had lied to me. The name burned in my mind was so familiar and so adored to me, Naruto Uzumaki the name that was to be given to my outouto. My little brother was alive, not only was he alive but he was a hero, and the people precious to me had lied. I did not know if I would be able to forgive ojiii-samma or Ero-jiji, but one thing I knew for sure was that I was coming home and no one could stop me.

**Authors Note: **Well that's the prologue, sorry for the long author's note at the top I promise there won't be any ones as long again.


	2. A Daughters Return

**Authors Note:** This will be the ONLY Disclaimer I will write as this is a FAN-fiction web site OBVIOUSLY this is not an original work but a FAN-based creation. DO NOT Plagiarize as not only is it stupid but people who do it only do so for attention that does not even belong to them and in my eyes are quite frankly pathetic for doing so. This Fan-fiction is entirely of my own design (except for being fan-based on an original work) and as such none of it's idea's have been taken from someone else. If you see any similarities to what someone else had written or you have written it is entirely coincidental and as I read fan-fiction on here as well may have been dragged up cause my subconscious thought it was a great idea and if so I apologize so please tell me.

**_A Daughters Return_**

"_The Great Naruto Bridge_" I thought to myself in shock. Within the past three hours I had found out that not only was my outouto ALIVE but he was also a hero to the Land of the Waves. Right now I didn't know whether to be ecstatic of pissed off. First of all people who I trusted with my life lied to me for nearly 13 years, not only was my outouto alive but he ended up on an A-class mission and became a hero to the Land of Waves!

My hands tightened against the straps of my pack, I had missed them by only 2 weeks. Jumping a little faster my eyes hardened, though they would almost be back in Konoha by now I would get there soon myself. As gennin they were not as fast as me so what would take two weeks for them was only one for me. Sarutobi would regret keeping him from me, as would Jiraiya-jiji. Did they seriously think I would never find out? A growl escaped my throat as I sped up... who knows maybe I'd get there earlier.

A hand reached out touching Tou-sans Hitai-ate wrapped around my waist, tears filling my eyes I pushed on.

"_I'm sorry outouto"_

Arriving outside the gates of Konoha my face fell into a neutral expression as I walked up to the Village gates, grabbing my passport from my bag. As I had to travel a lot I made sure it was always up to date and in good condition, I guess it was a good thing as I would need it to enter the village once more.

Smiling at the young chunin I held out my passport for the first, "business or pleasure" he asked lightly as he grabbed the papers.

"Neither, I'm returning home" Smiling lightly as I shifted my bag, "You see I recently found out some news as I was traveling through Wave country, at first I was in disbelief but then I realized surely ojii-sama would like to see me again so he could explain this... Misunderstanding, yes?"

The man was frozen however as he stared at my passport, his partner shook his shoulder before giving me a look and snatching the papers from his hands.

"Is there a problem gentlemen? You see I am in a hurry as well, I was thinking of visiting my parent's graves before I spoke to the old man. I was an inconsiderate child not to visit them sooner but you see I thought I had nothing left worth returning here." I sighed sadly to them, "I'm back however" my eyes narrowed as I stared at them hard "for good."

They both shot up from their seats before shaking their heads quickly "No, no miss. There's nothing wrong with your passport it's just that there has been some ninja activity in the area and with the chunin exams coming up the hokage has to pre-approve all entrance into the village that's not a problem for you Namikaze-san is it?"

Laughing lightly I smiled softly at them "No, no it's no trouble at all. I've traveled a lot you see so I know how strained things can become sometimes do give ojii-sama my best wont you?" Tilting my head thoughtfully _"chunin exams hmm..."_

They both froze again before nodding slowly, "Yes, Kotetsu-san do that will you?" The blue haired one nodded quickly before taking off, "It will only be a couple minutes Namikaze-san"

Nodding I walked over a near by tree leaning on it as I waited a smirk on my lips, no doubt he would be freaked out and when he heard what I had told them he would be terrified. A small thrill of satisfaction filled my heart the warm emotion bringing a large grin to my face, serves the old geezer right lying to me about my little brother. Him and Ero-jiji would both feel that fear before I was done with them, I don't care if it was to protect him they still lied and they still let me suffer with the pain of loosing him all those years ago. A dark look clouded my face as I brushed a hand through the long strands of my crimson hair Ka-san, Tou-san, the real circumstances of their deaths **would **be revealed to me. Looking up I spotted the approaching chunin and stood up walking back to the Gate Patrol desk, a smile lighting my face.

"There weren't any problems were there?"

"No, however the hokage would like to see you do you remember where to go?" The man (_Kotetsu?)_ asked.

"Yes, yes I spent much time there as a child I don't think I would ever forget the place" I smiled as their eyes widened once more, "Shall I go then?"

"Yes" they said shakily returning to their posts.

"hmm, thank you both then enjoy the rest of your day"

"Yes, Namikaze-hime" Kotetsu said, yelping as the other elbowed his side. Turning and walking into the village a smirk lit her face as she herd him mumbling "What? She's the freaking Yondaime's daughter!"

Walking through the village once more was almost surreal, my memories were shadowed and fuzzy but the people seemed happier the weight of war lifted from their hearts. Much was different from as I remembered, and much was still the same. As I got closer to the Hokage Mansion I looked up at the monument a hard pull tugging on my heart, Tou-sans face looked down at the village guarding it still in his death.

Walking into the building sent another pull at my heart, the familiar corridors and faint smell of fresh leaves filled my senses. As I neared the door my heart froze in my chest and tugging it open revealed the hokage's office sending a pang of nostalgia to my heart. My violet eyes locked onto the dark brown ones of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage other wise known to me as ojii-sama a man I had previously thought of as a grandfather a man who lied to me for over half of my life. Closing the door behind me I stepped up to his desk, the silence solemn and tense.

An eyebrow raised as I looked at him "Hello Sandaime-Hokage" he flinched slightly hands tightening on his desk. Looking around at his office I noted the changes from when Tou-san sat there, "So wouldn't you know I was walking around the Land of Rivers when I heard that Wave country was finally opening it's boarders, a bridge had been built" my eyes narrowed at him "deciding to visit this place imagine my surprise, when I asked of why they finally built a bridge I hear this grand tale of how a young boy saved their country, how this boy a ninja of only 12 years old took down the tyrant known as Gato, what WAS his name?" My hands slammed down on his desk as I glared across at him "Oh yes, Naruto Uzumaki." Looking at the man I once trusted so deeply a part of me broke, clenching my fists my voice broke "Why? Do you know how much I went through, how much it hurt to think I was alone, to believe that not only were the two people I loved so completely were GONE forever, but that my little outouto had never even lived to see the world to open his bright blue eyes and cry out for love and affection!" Tears slipped down my eyes as I bit my lip to stop from crying.

"Hikari-chan" he said softly reaching for my hands.

Pulling away roughly I turned away from him, "I know that it was to protect him from Tou-sans enemies" my voice announced flatly before my eyes shot over to glare at him "but to hear from a stranger, and to find out that he had been in such danger" my throat caught before continuing steel lacing my tongue "Is unacceptable"

Nodding the Sandaime stood up walking over to me where he pulled me into his arms, "I am sorry for causing you such pain, but you do understand that I had a defenseless little boy to protect from more than you could have accepted or understood at the time."

My eyes hardened once more, pulling away I looked into his eyes "You will tell me everything, you will tell me the absolute truth, and you will tell me now." My voice was strong and hard as I stood across from him.

"Very well" he sighed his voice heavy with remorse. Releasing me he gestured for me to sit as he turned to his desk, "There were many things that went wrong that day, and many things that should have happened that didn't first of all the pregnancy and what that meant for your mother."

My eyes narrowed in confusion, "Explain"

"Well, Hikari your mother was a jinchuriki otherwise known as demon containers. When she was a young girl she was brought to konoha from her home in uzushiogakure, the reason for this was because the late Shodai Hokage's Wife Mito-sama was dying. Kushina was chosen for several reasons, one of which was that she was a member of the uzumaki clan. The uzumaki were renowned for their vitality and thus one of the uzumaki clan had the ability to become jinchuriki when they were young, instead of needing to be a newborn baby. The other, and most significant reason was because of kushina's unique chakra and it's special ability was able to keep the demon at bay".

"Which demon was it?"

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune" he said solemnly hands clasped on his desk, "This was not the end of it however, you see the seal that was used to contain the demon would weaken at only two points in the jinchuriki's lifetime. At the time of their death, and in your mother's and Mito-sama's case when they gave birth."

My heart lurched painfully, my hands fisted at my side's "What happened? She was fine with my birth, what was so different now?"

His eye's pierced into mine "I'm not sure what happened that day, but I do know that the seal didn't simply fail. Someone or something happened that day that caused the Kyuubi to be released from his prison and set loose upon konoha."

My knuckles were white as I hissed out voice biting "You still have not told me why my brother was kept from me! Or how my parents dyed" Thoughts flowed through my mind conclusions drawing as much as I tried to force them from my mind they kept coming back stronger than previously.

His eyes were sad "You're father and mother came and fought the kyuubi, and just as your father finished sealing it, the kyuubi killed them."

"Sealed?"

"Yes, he sealed the kyuubi with a newborn child" my eyes cut into his, "his own child."

"Naruto" The name was whispered, pain coating each syllable.

Nodding he continued "When I reached the scene minato was hanging on to his last moments he told me he wished naruto to be seen as the hero he was, and then he met his wife in the afterlife."

"Why was this kept from me? Why did you keep my brother from me? Why should I listen to anything else you have to say, you who have kept so much from me and caused me so much pain! What could you possibly say to make me forgive you! To accept what you've done to me, to my outouto!"

"A jinchuriki is a weapon, just as much a shinobi is. Even if I would release him the council never would, nor would the Daimyo."

Hysteria caught my voice, "You DARE call my baby brother a weapon, after EVERYTHING MY FATHER SACRAFICED for this village, for this country YOU DARE PERVERT HIS SON into being a WEAPON!" I was close to reaching across the table and strangling the man before me.

His eyes grew angry then fire lighting his frame, "I could never release naruto from this village not only in fear of the seal breaking and releasing the demon unto the world but for if another village got hold of him! NO he was to stay HERE!"

"Then why did you keep me from him! I could have stayed, protected him! Raised him what did you do, put him in the orphanage? Does he even know who his parent ARE! Don't you DARE try to justify yourself to me! Not after what you have done!"

"Then what, what would have happend when you returned to the village and Iwa heard? What would they do when they learned of minato's death? When they heard you where raising a blonde haired baby by yourself? What would have happen to you? To your brother? No, I did what was best for naruto and for the village."

My breath caught in my throat as my heart shattered, _naruto, the village_, did this man I thought of like my grandfather even pause for a moment to think about me? Was that why it took so long to hear of their death, did they forget about me so long to not even tell me a false tale of what had happened until a MONTH after their death? "_and me? Did you even think about me?"_ my voice broke.

"Hikari, my duty is to keep this village safe not matter to my personal beliefs as to what is right or wrong."

Nodding I stood up walking to the door I paused, "I hear the Chunnin Exams are starting is my Outouto involved?" At his confirmation I continued, "If you have any hope of winning my forgiveness or stopping me from kidnapping my own brother then I WILL be given the opportunity to… observe them." My eyes cut into his, "Now" turning back I sat down once more "Tell me of my outouto."

It was hours later now, I sat in reflection of the past couple days atop my father's stone head my knees curled into my chest my head resting on them as tears dripped down my face. My poor outouto, having such a fate bestowed upon him, and I could not even claim him as my brother even now. My world has changed so much this past day and even with the sun setting before my eyes I wished it was not yet over, there was still so much to do, so much to say. Knowing ninja as I did however I knew that by tomorrow afternoon all of Konoha would know of my arrival, if it didn't already. The chunin exams where starting tomorrow as well and according to the hokage my little brother would be in them, all though the danger he faced grated on my nerves I couldn't help but smile with pride. He was carving his own path in the world, and even with the weight of a demon on his shoulders he was walking the path of a hero. Wonder what Tou-san thinks of it all looking down on us, his hand probably wrapped around Ka-sans waist as he smiled with pride already knowing with undying faith that we would be okay. Ka-san would probably be jumping in excitement at all the things we've done shouting obscenities at the people who hurt us, and muttering to Tou-san "thats my kid" with a proud grin threatening to break her face in half.

As the sun finally set and the moon shined down from the starlit sky a feeling of peace took over my heart and filled me with hope, the future finally looked brighter than it had in a very long time.

**Authors Note: **I was originally going to write more to this chapter, but I ended up writing the last part like that and I REALLY didn't want to change it so I decided I'd just write another chapter... so be happy! I haven't decided yet WHEN naruto is going to find out he has a sister, but I like the idea of how he found out from his dad so while he will think OF Hikari as a sister he wont find out she is until after Yondaime says good bye to him during the invasion of Pein Arch. He will however learn OF his mother through Hikari before he sees her during his training to control the Kyubi. He will still be going with Jiraiya ALONE for 3 years but there won't be such a huge time skip in my story, I want my character to interact with everyone else in the naruto verse so much will be going on while he's gone.


	3. A Future Hokage

**_A Future Hokage_**

I woke up with a pounding in my head that morning and the sun shining down on my face, my body was stiff and sore from sleeping on the Monument. Never the less as I stretched out along the rock an excited feeling shot through me, today was the second day since returning to Konoha and I was glad to be back. Standing up on Tou-sans head I looked down at the village that was once again my home, I had several hours till the Written exams start more than enough time to take a look around maybe find an apartment and visit Tou-san and Ka-san's graves.

Walking through the village I looked around before stumbling upon a flower shop with the name "Yamanaka Flowers" across a banner above it, walking inside the soft floral sent made a warm feeling fill my stomach. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for, Apple Blossoms were not common among the grave stones which was the fist flower I picked up however the second a Hydrangea was. Promises and perseverance two message's my parent's would understand immediately.

I decided not to go to their graves, as I knew of a place they would appreciate the flowers being left at more. The KIA stone was something that my parents had mentioned often when I was a child, for the death of every ninja was marked their. It was a place that not only my parents were represented but their comrades, their friends, their rivals, people who where connected by a bond stronger than death.

The perfect place to say good bye.

Standing in front of the large obsidian rock I fell to my knees fingers tightening around stems of the two flowers, as I placed my other hand against the stone. No tears fell from my eyes, no glare marred my features instead a soft smile tugged at my mouth and as I placed the flowers at the base of the stone. My arms moved down to my sides as I sat back on my legs clasping my hands together, as I looked up gazing at the black stone it almost seemed as if time had stopped, the world was quiet and the sun shined down upon the proud stone. My eyes roamed over the names each one carving a place in my mind, finally my eyes froze on two names.

_Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, ..._

Reaching out my fingers lightly traced over the two names, "Tou-san, Ka-san" my voiced whispered out as if to brake the fragile stillness around me. "I finally came home... It's been 13 years now, sorry for being so late" a laugh broke from my lips, "I found out my little outouto is still here, he's a hero Tou-san like you but he just like you Ka-san silly prankster and all." Standing up I leaned down kissing both of their names lightly, "I'll be there for him this time, he wont be alone anymore" before turning around and walking away.

* * *

The written exam was starting within an hour, and I had convinced ojii-sama to let me watch. As I wasn't an actual Kunoichi of Konoha it took some major guilt tripping and blackmail to get my way, but much like my mother my will could not be denied and I became an unofficial proctor. I was bursting with nerves as I stood by the door, I was in the room with other chunin and jonin proctor's many of them were sending "discrete" glances my way while others were just out right staring. I would see my outouto soon, and I wouldn't even be able to smile at him. I could feel times passing with every tick of the clock and soon, almost to soon it was time.

As we appeared in the exam room Ibiki Morino shouted out "QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!" The smoke cleared to reveal the exam hopeful's half were completely unimpressing ducking in fear, the others appeared to be either degenerate brats or actual chunin material. "Thanks for waiting... I am Moroni Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin selection exams first test. Hidden sound guy's stop doing as you please before the exam, do you want to fail already?"

A boy from the crowed in the front of the room looked back "I apologize... This is our first time... We got a bit carried away."

Standing beside Ibiki I held back a snort, degenerate brat number one...

"Bah, here's a good opportunity to say this..." I smirked as he continued "There will be no fighting with the permission of the examiner, even if permission is granted killing them will not be tolerated" His eyes narrowed in a cold stare "Those pig's that disobey me will fail immediately... Do I make myself clear?"

"We will now start the first test in the chunin exam, instead of your current seating arrangements you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you, then we will hand out the exams"

After all the tests had been handed out I walked back to the front of the classroom to stand next to Ibiki, before he started the instructions "Do not turn your tests over, listen carefully to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this test, I'll write it on the board while I explain but questions will not be allowed so listen carefully" Turning to the board he continued "The first rule you guys will all start off with ten points, the test is made up of ten questions and each one is worth a point but" he smirked "this test used a subtraction method, basically you answer all ten questions correctly you keep your ten points. For example if you miss three questions you lose three points and will have seven, the second rule is... This is a team test. Whether you pass or fail will be determined by your teams combined score" The genins burst into combined argument "SILENCE! Now, the third rule is that during the exam anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities namely cheating... Will have two points subtracted for every offense. So there will be some who lose all their points during the exam and will be asked to leave. We'll have our eyes one you guy's" he smirked "Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves, as shinobi trying to achieve the level of chunin, and as proud shinobi. The final rule is that those that lose their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed a long with their two team mates. The exam will last one hour... BEGIN!"

Looking around the room of tense Genin my eyes locked on a boy siting a couple rows back. Bright blond hair and deep cerulean eyes, Naruto. He appeared to be in a state of near panic, _"hmm must not take to written exams"_ a grin twisted my lips _"just like you Ka-san"_

20 minutes later they finally got it and the signs of the "cheating" began, the dumb ones I marked down quickly and the ingenious ones I noted in my mind. My poor little outouto looked like he was about to have a panic attack, and I was a touch worried for his sanity sending Ibiki a grin at his sadistic personality shaking my head as he sent me a grin. Teams were slowly ordered to leave as numbers of failed genin were called out, it wasn't long till 45 minutes had passed and finally Ibiki walked back to the chalk board "OK. We will now start the tenth question"

A grin lit my face again oh this was going to be fun.

"First however we will go over the added rules for this question." A genin walked back into the room, "heh, just in time. Was your doll beneficial?" a pause went through the room "Just sit down. I'll explain now. These are the rules, of desperation" A chill went down the spin of each genin "First however you must decide... Whether you will take this question or not."

A blond Kunoichi from Sunagakure called out "WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DECIDE NOT TO TAKE IT"

His eyes narrowed "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero... You fail! along with your two team mates. And now, the other rule. If you choose to take it, and answer incorrectly... That person will loose the right to take the chunin selection exams again."

A kid with a dog on his head shouted out, "WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE IS THAT? THERE ARE GUY'S WHO HAVE TAKEN THE EXAM BEFORE!"

He started laughing darkly "You guy's were unlucky, this year it's my rules... However I am giving you a way out." He smirked "Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it... and try again next year." He paused looking darkly at the genin "Now lets begin the tenth question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand once your number is confirmed. Leave."

A number of apologetic genin raised their hand before shortly leaving the room. I could see outouto slowly raising his hand, indecision on his face suddenly a loud boom echoed across the room before he burst out "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN! I'LL TAKE IT! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER...! I'LL STILL BECOME HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE. I AM NOT AFRAID"

The room a deafeningly silent "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"Heh, I follow my unbending words. That's my ninja way..."

A smile lit my face, my brave little outouto. _"Tou-san, Ka-san. I wish you could see him now"_

"Good decision. Now to everyone still remaining." He paused looking around the room "I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

I almost burst out laughing at the looks on their face's poor little genin twisted around the bend by the sadistic Ibiki.

"Wha-What do you mean? What the tenth question?" A Kunoichi from Konoha asked.

Ibiki grinned "There never was such a thing, or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question."

"WHAT! Then what were the first nine questions for? Were they just pointless!" The blond from earlier shouted out.

"They were not pointless, they have already served their intended purpose. To test your individual information gathering skills, that purpose"

"Gathering information?"

"First as the rules explained... Success on the test is based on the whole team doing well, This put pressure on each member not to mess things up for their team mates." He looked around the room "But the questions on this test were not ones that a mere genin could answer, because of that I'm sure many of you came to the same conclusion that "to score points, I'll have to cheat" basically the premiss of this test it to cheat. As cheating targets we had a couple chunin who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you guy's out, but those that cheat poorly. Fail of course" Grabbing his Hitai-ate he slowly pulled it off "Because at times, information is more important than life" scars from previous interrogations littered his head, "And on missions and the battlefield people risk their lives to get their hands on it... If the enemy or a 3rd party notices you, there is no guarantee the information will be accurate... I want you to remember this" A dark look crossed his face "Important information in your hands... can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and your village. So we had you gather information through cheating this clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities"

Silence filled the room, as everyone took the information in. The Suna girl called out again "but... I don't understand the final question"

"But question 10 is the true purpose of this test." Silence... "Let me explain... The 10th question... The take it or leave it decision... obviously these were painful choices. Those that chose the latter fail along with their team mates, those that chose to take it... could lose their chance to to take the test again... A true leap of faith. Now about these two choices, say you become chunin. Your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of ninjas, their abilities, ect, are all unknown to you. Of course there could be traps set around you... Do you accept, or not accept?" He looked around gravely "Because you don't want to die, because you don't want your comrades to hurt... can you avoid this dangerous mission?"... "The answer is NO! No matter the danger there are mission you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship... This is the ability needed to become a chunin captain. Those who cant put their destinies on the line, who cling to the uncertain future "there's always next year"... and then walk away from their chance." His face became hard "THOSE PIECES OF TRASH WHO CAN ONLY MAKE SUCH COWARDLY CHOICES! DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BECOME CHUNIN! That's how I feel... Those who chose to take it... and answered the 10th question correctly. You will be able to survive any troubles you face in the future." He smiled, "You made it through the entrance. The first test of the chunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you guys good luck."

"HELL YAH! Wish us luck!" outouto, I sighed shaking my head at him a smile on my face.

... And then there was anko, sigh.

* * *

I walked with Ibiki as he picked up the test's stopping at Naruto's with him I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. Smirking at him I asked "Find someone of interest?" before turning to the door, as I walked away I glanced back at him a soft smile on my face "careful of that one Ibiki, He's a future Hokage."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well thats chapter 3... or technically it's 2 as the first one is a prologue... Oh well. Preliminary exams in the next one, oh and a surprise for Hikari!


	4. A Legend Returned: Hiraishin!

**uthors Note:** Okay In this chapter we have the preliminaries for the third exam, there is NO WAY I'm writing out each one so there will be a brief description for most and more detailed so some I want this chapter to kind of be my character debut so she will be taking an active role and become "announced" to the shinobi populace though the hokage was able to keep kotetsu and Izumo from spilling loud talkative genin will not.

* * *

**_Return of a Legend:_**

**_Hirashin!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Anko had taken the genin to training grounds 44 otherwise known as the forest of death, and Anko's own personal playground poor little genin were in for a rough ride. Though I hadn't been able to get permission to over see this test I was allowed to enter the tower and watch the Hokage's speech, which although awesome left me five agonizing day's with NOTHING to do.

* * *

Orochimaru had infiltrated the exams. Ero-jiji's and Ba-chan's ex-teammate had returned to konoha and it didn't look good.

I stood staring out the window over looking the forest. "So he's after Naruto's team-mate then."

ojii-sama stood beside me looking out as well, "It's only a matter of time now before he makes a move."

My eyes narrowed in thought, "Or he has already made one..."

* * *

The graduates of the second test stood before us, as I stood next to ojii-sama my eyes scanned their faces, their bodies, their team-mates.

"First off for the second test. Congratulations on passing!"

I felt the curious eyes of jonin and chunin alike, even the genin were eying me with interest. Heh, wonder why you show up at both test and both times beside the most important figure in the room.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test" Anko shouted to the kiddies.

"For the third coming test... but before I explain that... there is something I'd like you to know, it concerns the true reason for this exam. Why do we have all allied countries taking the exam together? "to promote friendship among the countries." "to raise the level of shinobi." I don't want you to be confused about the meaning." A dark look crossed his face "A replacement for war among the allied countries. If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful frighting the stage those countries chose for battle, that is the original purpose of the chunin selection exams. This exam decides who becomes chunin on one side, however on the other it is where they fight with their life to protect their lands prestige. Watching the exams will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. The leaders of the countries will also be watching the each of your battles. If the strength of the country is clear, that country will receive more clients and if they are seen as weak, they will lose clients. This will also send the signal to enemy countries, "Our village has this much power." so it will send a political message to outsiders." He paused taking in the shinobi before him "The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi, and a shinobi's true strength is... born only through life risking battle. This exam is a place to see each countries strength, and to show off our own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk, and thats why those that have come before you have fought in the chunin exam for this dream that is meaningful. By losing life and establishing balance this is the shape of friendship in the world of shinobi. Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test, this is a life risking battle with your dreams and your countries prestige on the line. Now I'd like to explain the third test but actually there's one more thing before we can proceed you see we have a bit to many people so this year we are having a preliminary round to decide who get to proceed to the third test. So any that are not prepared to fight at this time please step down and exit the arena, you will not be continuing to the third exam."

Voices raised from the genin as a few slowly left the arena.

"Hikari-chan if you would please act a referee." My eyes widened as I glanced at him before shaking my head with my lips lifting in a soft smile, sneaky old man.

"Hello, I am acting referee for the preliminary round of the chunin exams as poor Hayate has been restrained at the hospital so that in his unwell condition he does not come down here, as many of you are all aware of how _fond_ ninja can be of the hospital" A snicker rose through the room, "so-"

"Wait Ojou-san! Are you even a ninja? Your wearing civilian clothing and you don't have a Hitai-ate."

A smile lit my face my eye twitching, that freaking suna girl again...

"Yes sorry let me introduce myself" My face hardened as I looked at the damn brat, "My name is Hikari Namikaze-" A chocking sound echoed across the room coming from behind me, before the leaf-nin exploded into loud chatter. _Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick_ "**SILENCE**" I shouted across the room, "Now, I am the referee for the battles of the preliminary exam as appointed by the hokage, any of you have a problem you can take it up with him" A smile back on my face as I addressed my Ninja audience. "Now let's begin. As 20 of you are left there will be 10 matches the winner of each match will advance to the third test the loser will not. There are basically no rules except these, Battles will end one of two way's your opponent is nocked out or-" My eyes cut through them "**I tell you to stop**, If I am disobeyed well... you wont like it if I am forced to step in will you? No you WONT. I will announce the winner after each match and we will continue to the next fight." I pointed to a screen on the wall, "That, will tell you who is fighting each other, a pair will be announced after each battle winner has been determined. Now sorry for doing it to soon but the show must go on. First up is-" The screen spins before two names show up "Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Akado Yoroi, will you both please enter the Arena, everyone else make you way up the balconies in an orderly fashion please"

Putting a hand on each genins shoulders I subtly left a Jutsu-Shiki on their shoulders looking at each and nodding to them "I want a good clean fight, do your best, If I see any foul play going on you'll be sorry understood?" They each nodded, and I smiled before moving back "Good... Begin."

The battle began almost immediately and I kept a close eye on both participants, Akado Yoroi was an obvious sound user and in Sasuke's bad condition I almost thought he would win before a suprising turn around declaring Sasuke the winner.

A silver haired man appeared in the arena shortly after the announcement and giving me an interested look before he grabbed sasuke announcing that he would take care of him, and disappearing out the arena door before the medics could protest. _"Kakashi Hatake, Tou-san's student... Interesting"_

"Next match Zaku Abumi Vs Aburame Shino"

"Winner Aburame Shino"

Shortly after I noticed Kakashi had returned and giving him a glance out the corner of my eye, our eyes connected before grinning I looked back at the screen "Next match Tsurugi Misumi Vs. Kankuro"

"Winner Kankuro"

"Next match Haruno Sakura Vs. Yamanaka Ino"

"Match TIE Neither participant will continue to the next round"

"Temari Vs. Ten Ten"

"Winner Temari"

"Next match Nara Shikamaru Vs. Kin Tsuchi"

"Winner Nara Shikamaru"

"Next match Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Inuzuka Kiba"

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

"Next Match Hyuga Hinita VS Hyuga Neji"

It was a particularly brutal battle and when the ending was obviously clear I called out "Neji this match is over stop now before I am forced to intervene, You are the winner Hyuga Hinita is no longer able to fight." Looking at me sharply he nodded before looking up at the balconies.

"Hey... The loser over there, I'd like to tell you two things If your a shinobi then cut out the pathetic cheering of others" My eyes narrowed at him "And second in the end a loser is a loser... They cannot change"

"You wanna test me?" My outouto growled

"Neji! Naruto! Shut up a get back into your respective area's on the balconies! The next match is about to start! Medic what are you waiting for get this girl to the hospital NOW!" I growled at the room.

The screen settled _Gaara Vs. Rock lee_ my eyes narrowed at the red head in consideration stepping forward I put a hand on Rock Lee's shoulder and brushed my hand lightly across Gaara's gourd "Keep it clean" my eyes narrowed "or you WILL regret it" stepping back I announced. "Match... Begin" There was a pause before Lee attacked, Gaara defending with sand. When lee took of the weight's I was surprised, personally I used gravity seals as the worked much better and are faster and easier to take off. After a few of lee's hits my eyes narrowed in concern _"I'll have to step in soon"_ I mused to myself as he unlocked the 5th gate my concern grew, my instinct's screamed and when gaara sent his sand I scream "Match over!" When I didn't stop my next action shocked the entire room.

My voice bellowed "**Hiraishin**!" to the few jonin whose eyes were sharp enough dark red blur streaked across the room.

Activating Lee's Shiki, I grabbed him by the collar then Gaara's I held a Blade to his throat lee in tow behind me. "I said **_stop_" **I hissed in his ear dropping lee to the ground behind me. Lowering the blade I stepped back looking at the room of shocked ninja. "Winner Gaara, Participants please return to your respective spot on the balconies to let the next match commence."

"Final match Akimichi Chojii Vs. Dosu Kinuta!"

"Winner Dosu Kinuta!"

Looking at the tired genin before me I smiled "With this the preliminary matches have been concluded, Sasuke Uchiha, Aburame Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Gaara, and Dosu Kinuta! You are the final contestant that will go on to the third test! The Hokage will now explain"

"Congratulations, now as I told you before in the main event your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries, I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves which is why the finals. Will be held a month from now." Looking around the room he continued "take this time to prepare for the up coming test, now before you go each of you must take a piece of paper from this box. On that paper is a number you will read that number out."

"5"

"7"

"1"

"8"

"6"

"2"

"9"

"3"

"Now we will tell you how your opponent is in the final match, Ibiki."

"Uzumaki Naruto Vs. Hyuga Neji in the first match. Gaara Vs. Uchiha Sasuke in the second match. Kankuro Vs. Aburame Shino in the third match. Dosu Kinuta Vs. Nara Shikamaru in the fourth match. Winner of this match will face Temari in the fifth match.

"Thank you for all the effort you've exerted for these trials!" The Hokage announced "You are all dismissed until the a month from now!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay so Hikari has now been integrated into the shinobi community, eyes are on her now as she showed the ability to use her father, the Yondaime's Hiraishin Jutsu. Jiraiya in the next chapter and Hikari meets her brother face to face...


	5. A Sisters Love

**Author's Note: **Okay I got some advice from a reader and may end up changing some of the previous chapters a little, nothing that you HAVE to review because it is just incorporating some of the information in my authors note into the story a little more but I wanted to give a heads up to you all just incase you wanted to know.

Dear Readers, The reason Naruto was not sent to live with Hikari on Mount Myoboku was for various reasons. 1) The jinchuriki were created to be weapons for the village and naruto was there by "property" of konoha in all realities sake the elders would NEVER have let him leave the village in fear of another village getting their hands on him. 2) The Sarutobi wanted to respect Minato's wish for him to be thought of as a hero thus the announcement of him being the container, however things did not go according to plan and unfortunately they treated him as if he WERE the kyubi not it's jail cell. She didn't get news of what had happened until weeks after the attack [A month before news, Naruto was born within that time frame] giving them time to create a plausible story that would prevent her from returning. 3) She stayed there for a year and would eventually have to leave, leaving them open to be attacked again. 4) IF Naruto was allowed to leave the village in the first place then he would have gone with Jiraiya after all he IS his Godfather and is considered his legal guardian, the only reason Naruto was left in the village, at the orphanage in the first place would be because the elders, council, and acting hokage denied him from leaving. As shown in were he was given his first mission out of konoha, personally in my time in school we've had a few field trips out of the city so I'd think that the academy who trains future NINJA'S would at least have a few excersions out of the village [Note that neither Sakura or Sasuke showed signs of not traveling out of the village before]. So while I agree it is a valid point that naruto would be much safer being left at Mount Myoboku it was not a PERMANENT or REALISTIC solution, especially if he was going to become the amazing character he is known as today and all though there is the idea that she could spend that time with him to say good bye it would not work as he was announced to the entire village as being the jinchuriki and as such would be kept an eye on. [Note that kushina stayed in Konoha after becoming the Jinchuriki one of the reasons she was not killed in the destruction of whirlpool].

Sorry for the long note there, but is was brought to my attention that this was an issue to some readers and I wished to clarify that point. I'll incorporate a flash back of the talk Sarutobi had with Hikari as these reasons where the ones that prevented her being with her outouto, and if he had not explained them to her she never would have been as friendly with him in the previous chapter. I'm sorry for not making this clearer and as I stated before will be changing somethings, forgive me if it is slow as I do have other things to to and this is supposed to be for my enjoyment NOT a chore.

* * *

_**A Sisters Love**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was only a 10 day's until the third test and within that time frame ojii-sama had managed to coerce me into "getting to know" the villagers, so here I was being lead around by this gossipy harpy feeling like my every move was being studied and cataloged. _"It wasn't fair"_ I moaned in my mind _"I thought the sensation of my existence would have dulled down by now." _Sadly this was not the case, almost every person she introduced to me stared in awe as I greeted them, and she was clearly basking in the "Honor" of being my "guide". I felt sick from their fawning, I wasn't the bloody fourth himself and their constant "condolences" was seriously rubbing salt in the wounds.

As we were passing a ramen stand (something Ka-san adored) she stopped abruptly before announcing in a loud voice, "-and be careful of THAT one" distaste was clear in her voice. My eyes followed her finger before taking in the small form of my outouto, anger turned in my gut as my fists clenched tightly.

"Why?" humor laced my voice, "he a trouble maker?"

"Oh, yes" she nodded her head emphatically, "of the worst caliber"

He had slumped down as she said this, her cold eyes cutting into his figure. Deciding to put a stop to this in it's tracts a good natured smile lit my face "wonderful, I've always been fond of pranksters"

As I turned to walk over to him her bony hand snatched at my wrist, her eyes wide in disbelief "ST-STOP! He- he's DANGEROUS!"People were beginning to stare, perfect now I could put my plan into action.

"Him?" Humor lacing my voice, "He's still a genin, what could he possibly do to harm me?"

Her body was shaking now, her expression quite comical "He, he" she sputtered "He killed the FOURTH!"

My eyes hardened, cutting into her with a cold stare as I spoke my voice was calm and smooth floating out through the now quiet street "It was my understanding, that Tou-san was killed defending this village from a monstrous beast "HE" my voice emphasized "couldn't be older than 13."

The harpy was visibly disturbed her eyes wide "HE IS the monster!" her hysterical voice cut through the silence, a few elderly ladies started forward obviously trying to shut her up before she did something stupid. To late. "He, IT! It thinks if it disguises it's self as a child it will get away! I say NO! It is responsible for the death of my son! It is responsible for the death of countless ninja! INCLUDING YOUR FATHER!"

"My Tou-san" my voice was soft as my eyes trailed outouto's frozen figure "Would be ashamed of his village" the people gave a visible start "not only do you, his precious people. Push your hatred onto an innocent child refusing to acknowledge that he is even a person" my eyes cut through the people around me "but you deny him, his dyeing wish." My hand reached out snatching the hold woman by the wrist, "and you, who would go to such lengths to see a child suffer, to spread rumors, to brake laws." Her eye's widened as she tried to pull away, "You disgust me". My eyes cut through the crowed "Any who speaks such in my presence, any who defy my Tou-san wish, you WILL regret it. Now," walking over to the ramen stand I threw her onto the ground before me "Apologize" She was frozen "and if he accepts it, maybe... You will not suffer your punishment as stated by the law."

Gasps rose among the street, whispers spreading through the people.

"Boy." My voice spoke out "Turn around" outouto slowly turned around, he was visibly shaken as the woman sputtered out meaningless babble trying to save her hide. "Your name?"

"U-Uzumaki N-Naruto" His voice stuttered out clearly shaken.

"Naruto-kun, this woman is asking you to forgive her for braking a VERY SERIOUS law. A law written by the Sandaime Hokage himself, do you understand what this means?"

"Yes"

"Then tell her, what is to become of her after this foolish action. Can you forgive her for such a GRIEVOUS lack of judgement? Or will I have the ANBU-san take her away?"

He looked at her shaking form on the ground his eyes taking in her petrified form "Of course I will" he looked up a bright smile on his face "What kind of future Hokage would I be to want my people to be hurt?"

A smile lit my face as I looked into his shining eyes _"Oh, Tou-san I wish you could see him" _The woman was visibly shaken as she slowly got to her feet, bowing and muttering apologizes as she backed away before turing and running into the street. I almost felt sorry for her as she ran away, over the course of the next few day's she would lose all power she thought she had in the village... but NO ONE hurts my little brother and gets away with it... NO ONE.

Walking over to the boy I ruffled his hair softly "you know... My Tou-san loved every person in this village" his eyes widened "so when he chose someone to carry the burden of it's pain, he had to choose someone who could carry this weight" my eyes looked over him softly "he would be happy to know that the person he in trusted such a task to, loved them as he did... He would be proud to have you succeed him."

A gasp escaped his lips as he looked up at me, blue eyes filled with disbelief. Slowly a smile spread across his face before become a grin that almost broke it in two, "Believe IT!"

A smile just as wide broke across my face before turning to sit down beside his previous seat "So, which ramen do you like the best?"

* * *

"-and they just FREAKED! It was amazing, but then Iruka-sensei came and dragged me off to the academy just after I thought I had gotten away with it to! After that-..."

I nodded slowly along as he explained all of his pranks my heart beating in my ears, they would be so proud of their son my parents. His appearance almost identical to Tou-san, his mannerism to Ka-san just like I looked like her and acted much like him. His speach slowly died down and finally he quieted.

"Neh, Nee-san" he said softly looking down at his ramen bowl, my eyes widening in shock at the title "what you said earlier... with the old lady, was that true?"

My eyes softened as I looked down on his still form, "I spoke the absolute truth... as that is my ninja way."

His head snapped up as he looked at me before a mischievous grin lit his face "Neh-Neh, what was he like? The fourth."

"Hmmm, well you actually look much like him"

His eyes widened at me "Really!"

"Hmhmm, and ever since he was little he wanted to be hokage just like you. He was an orphan you see, a child born from a woman without a father and when she died in childbirth he was left all alone... So like many orphans of konoha he went to the academy, there he learnt about the hokage. After years of being alone, ignored, forgotten, the idea that someone was so re-veered so loved... well it struck a cord in him. He trained like crazy, with a determination that surpassed all his fellow classmates and as he went on mission after mission, as he got to know each and every person he would come to protect, he fell in love with this village." A smile was on both of our faces "In fact his love was so great that to this day he looks down at this village watching over it from the hokage monument, even death could not keep him from watching over us."

He was quiet for a moment before a thoughtful expression broke across his face, "Neh, aren't ALL the hokage's up there?"

I laughed loudly, "Yes Naruto-kun such is the love of each hokage, so remember that when you take your place up there, Neh?"

His smile broke out again before nodding "Yah I will, because I am going to become the BEST Hokage Konoha has EVER had even better than the Fourth!"

Laughing again as I took in his warmth I nodded with him "Tou-san would be very happy to hear you say such."

* * *

"Neh, Naruto?" I called as we exited the ramen stand, "what are you doing to train for the upcoming exam?"

A half pout half grin broke across his face, "well originally I had closet-pervert, but then Ero-sennin-"

"Wait, did you just say Ero-sennin?" a smile broke across my face.

"Yeah, Yeah" nodding he continued "He said his name was Ji... Jirai... ummm, well he said he was one of the "Legendary Sannin" but he's really just a creepy old pervert. He's trying to teach me this summoning jutsu but all I can get are tadpoles..." he mumbled.

I was seriously amused _"Ero-sennin, haha oh Tou-san you would love that one, hehe. That's perfect, priceless I wonder how he'd react if I called him that, hahaha"_ giggles bursting from my mouth "You-you call one of the legendary sannin Ero-sennin -hahaha oh that's priceless, Naruto your awesome -hahaha" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he smiled up widely at me. Laughter dying down I asked in concern, "but you only have 10 day's left till the exam..." eyes narrowing down at him "you sure you'll be ready for it?"

"Definitely!" The absolute conviction in his voice startled me as he continued, "I said I would, and I NEVER brake a promise! Thats my Ninja way!"

Laughing lightly I asked "Do you mind if I stop by on your training tomorrow then?"

Looking nervously at me he said slowly, "ummm... Sure... how about after 4...?" then he mumbled under his breath "those girls should be gone by then... I hope"

My eye twitched as I remembered Ero-jiji's perverted tendencies, "sure naruto, I'll stop by around 4... Oh, and don't tell Ero-sennin that I'll be coming I'd like a word with him..."

He eyed me nervously nodding slowly "Okay Hikari-Nee-san."

I smiled lightly at him, waving good bye as he walked into his apartment building when he was gone a smirk spread across my face. With the hermits habit's he wouldn't know of my being back just yet which was perfect for me, it was time to get some much needed payback _"Sorry outouto, but I'll be arriving a little earlier than planned." _The laughter that followed the thought would have sent shivers down the spine of any that heard it, yes revenge WAS sweet.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yes, I did change her name it was pointed out to me that Hikari was a boy's name though the site I got it at had it labeled unisex I decided to change it so no confusion occurred. I will not ALWAYS update as much but as I am in a writing mood I'm getting as much down as possible...


	6. Authors Note

Okay so, as you can see I am updating this story, however there will likely not be a new chapter for a week or so (sorry) Right now I am editing chapters and basically re-vamping the story. I'm adding in what sarutobi said to Hikari about why naruto was kept from her, and making her character more realistic the chapter with the semi-final's I will be doing major changes on and getting rid of some stuff, I don't quite like how I wrote It and I know it can be better so please forgive my slight perfectionist attitude toward my work.

Sorry for the long hiatus It wasn't fair to me readers and I will do my best to update this regularly. I know how it is when you read a potentially great story to find that it hasn't been updated since 2007 T_T I know i know I'm still sore about it!

I'll put up Hikari's confrontation with jiraya by friday hopefully but, I am now working full time AND doing university so it might take a little while longer, please forgive me!

Until then here's a little dribble of baby hikari with her parents.

The blob was yellow, and shiny and right near my fingers I wanted it for myself so I grabbed the blob and tugged. Releasing a loud sound the yellow blob thingy startled me sending me crying, being put back in the warm embrace of the warm milk thingy I settled down as these strange blobs conversed with each other. Why did they not understand the Voice? The People tongue? What use was it to use their strange sound to communicate instead of the speech? I must learn this weird speech to ask! In the mean time I will try to capture the yellow blob thingy for myself!

It took much time to find which word of their strange tongue to speak first and thus I settled on one, finally revealing my triumph over their language to the thingy's that were around most when it was used I reveled in my accomplishment. To my strange bemusement however they did not bask in my glory as I had expected instead warm milk thingy set me down in yellow blob's embrace and proceeded to the big silver-topped blob thingy and did some strange form of... something her limbs lashed out at him as her strange non-voice growled and shrieked while his non-voice whimpered and cried. As she dragged the silver-topped blob thingy out of the enclosure the rest of the thingy's basked in my glory so deciding to awe them some more with my amazing accomplishment of their speech I babbled out brokenly "HE-N-TA-I, He-n-ta-i" Giggling at my magnificence as they crowded around and applauded my greatness basking in my splendor, yes soon I would be able to ask why they could not use the voice and only spoke in the non-speech.

HAHAHA, I can totally see this happening! Nice don't you think? Hope you enjoyed it! It was longer originally but unfortunately when I went to save it, FFN logged me out and I lost all i'd written :'( sorry!


End file.
